Quintilis
by lupi81
Summary: Drabbles for SasuSaku 2013. Ratings will vary!
1. Lessons Learned

prompt for day two of ss month. I'm super rusty but thought I'd give it a whirl! I have to admit, it felt good to write again even if it was to jot down this inane little drabble. Ps, excuse any mistakes, I'm where grammar goes to die.

As his body sailed bonelessly through the air, his nerve pathways scrambled beyond any hope of controlling his trajectory by the unholy haymaker Sakura had just crushed his cheekbone with, he had a brief second to reflect upon and uncharacteristically regret his condescending attitude before he crashed back to earth. The impact ruptured the hard-packed earth and sent jagged spires of turf and rock gouging upwards around him. The resultant cloud of dust choked him and stings his faltering sharingan. Though his nerves were scrambled, she had made sure not to disrupt his pain receptors, so each bruising, rending collision with the upended terrain hurt more than the last. By the time he finally lost momentum he was wedged so deep down he began to wonder if he had just been thrown into his grave.

A shocked cough sent a fine spray of blood gurgling over his lips and clothes, looking decidedly lurid against their pale coloring. Trying to move his hand to staunch the flow from his mouth only resulted in a limp twitch in his left leg. Trying to move his left leg made his right pinkie toe curl inside his nin sandals.

He could hear naruto scrambling over the decimated landscape before he could see the blond poke his head into the crater.

"Whoa teme-," the dobe's voice is hushed in both fear and reverence as he looks down upon the mangled Uchiha.

"DON'T help him Naruto!"

At the sound of Sakura's voice all color drained from Naruto's rosy cheeks and he quickly back pedaled away.

"Sakura-chan," he rasped plactingly, like a whipped puppy, the Uchiha sneered inwardly, as he returned to her side, not at all eager to be utterly ruined like the avenger was. "Maybe someone should-"

"Don't you have a date with hinata-chan?" Sakura interrupted; her voice light but brooking no more wheedling from the kyuubi host.

"Ya know I think I do, dattebayo," he laughed nervously," and I think I'm late!"

The sound of his footsteps faded so quickly Sasuke could only assume he flat out ran away from the pink haired monster that was Sakura Haruno.

Said monster casually approached his crater, gracefully climbing down amongst the rubble to crouch beside the immobilized Uchiha. Hardly a hair was out of place on her, though he could see the pulse in her neck fluttering riotously, a sure sign of her masked rage.

"Well Sasuke, since I'm no challenge to spar with I suppose I'll be on my way," she signed dramatically, absently prodding his swollen cheek. The entire left side of his face was black and blue and he could only see from his right eye. "Though as a medical professional, HUMBLE though my skills may be; I must insist you see a doctor, you know where the new hospital is right? I'm sure they will have someone capable enough to patch you up, that's textbook internal bleeding ya know," she chirped, indicating the sluggish trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth.

Her voice is innocent though her eyes are smug, raking in his destroyed body. As she rises to stand in a pink-haired flourish she turns those flinty green eyes on him once again. Scrambled nerves or not Sasuke feels utterly pinned under her stare and swallows uneasily.

"That is if you can regain your motor control."

As she flounces away in a huff with indignation pinking her cheeks and a swing to her choppy pink hair and slender hips, Sasuke can't help but find her beautiful and himself a little insane for thinking so. With a grimace he wonders if she'll actually leave him to bleed into the dust all night and decides hastily not to doubt it. Lesson learned, Sasuke Uchiha will never, never underestimate Sakura Haruno ever again.


	2. Holding Hands

Shameless

Prompt: Holding hands

A staccato gasp breaks the hushed atmosphere as he slides his hand beneath her shirt, skimming his palm up her belly until he has gathered her red shirt above her chest. Excitement thrums through him as he lowers his lips to capture one pale peak between his lips, worrying it until it is taut between his teeth. Her sharp cry as he nips it lightly is music to his ears and causes him to harden even further as he turns to lave the neglected nipple with his eager tongue. Reveling in the feel of her strong, delicate fingers carding through his thick hair, he slides his knee in between her own, parting them smoothly so he could sink his hips against hers. Catching her gaze as he suckles her, he can feel the shudder course through her body as the sharingan whirl to life, searing every detail in his steel trap mind. The sight of her teeth sinking into her plump bottom lip invokes a ripple of unadulterated desire within him and he grinds his aching cock against her. At her breathless whimper he can take no more and pulls back with a pop as he releases her nipple, admiring the now tight, dusky buds crowning her creamy flesh.

His nimble fingers make quick work of her skirt and maddeningly tight black shorts and spread her out like a prize before him. Dropping his face to her cleft he takes a long hungry lick, nuzzling her clit with his nose as he stops to sink the slick muscle inside her. As her powerful thighs clamp around his head and her fingers knot in his coal black hair he wraps his arm around her thigh to haul her closer before wiggling his free hand beneath his mouth. Latching onto her pearl he suckles hard, fighting her arching hips as Sakura mindlessly tosses beneath him, feeling a heady surge as he slides clever fingers inside her to complement his mouth.

"Sasuke," she groans, grinding her sopping core against him, smearing his mouth and chin with her arousal. "If you don't fuck me I'll kill you!"

Unable to hold back any longer, he nearly tears his pants off, succeeding in ripping the button off in his haste to remove them. Grasping his cock he presses the engorged head against her clit, rubbing it to watch her squirm and pant, decidedly unafraid of her threats. After a moment of mutual torture he finally slides in, catching her gasp with his lips as he kisses her deeply. The roll of his hips into her has her moaning, and the foreboding quiver of her walls forces him to struggle for control.

His hands leave her torso and shoot across their tangled sheets until he finds her own questing hands, twining his fingers in hers and squeezing. The action grounds him and he sustains himself through the delicious clutching of her walls as she comes around him with a muffled cry. The heat and slickness is nearly unbearable but he dips and grinds and pounds until she is dangling upon that precipice once more.

Eager to push her off, to see her pretty face contorted in absolute pleasure amongst a halo of rumpled pink hair, he leans down to her ear nipping the lobe and whispering heated nothings; how wet she was, how tight, how indescribably enticing she looked spread before him. How she was his, and his alone. Her little hands squeezed his, fingers twitching in his grasp as he slams into her, swiveling his hips heavily as he pulled back out. Neither nin can withstand the pressure anymore and Sasuke spends himself inside her with a long grunt as she peaks for the second time.

Later on as Sakura begins to drift off to sleep nestled securely in his grasp, she cannot help but smile at the feel of her hand still clasped in his.


End file.
